Severus' Worst Nightmare
by ahsoka1997
Summary: I don't really know what to say for this story. But I can say that there is be non-explicit raping of an infant. I'm ashamed and it's not just because I'm a Christian. Rated "T" because it's rated "T".


**This was inspired after reading some random paragraphs in an article on rape and this somehow slidded into my head.**

* * *

Snape's heart pounded in his ears as he rushed into the Potter house hoping he would have time in saving Lilly. He heard Lilly pleading for the dark lord to take her life instead of Harry's.

Severus ran up the stairs but came to an abrupt halt staring in horror at his school enemy's corpse then resumed to cascading up the carpeted steps. Just as he made to the nursery he was too late, Lilly glowed a green hue as she screamed and fell down to the ground as the killing curse did its job.

"NOOO!" The dark lord turned to the direction of the scream to see his right-hand man leaning against the doorway with a petrified look on the potion master's face.

"Severus," Voldemort was confused, "What are you doing here-"

"I'm here to stop you," Severus said without hesitation, tears forming in the corner of his black eyes. "You can't do this, he's just a baby!"

He gestured toward the crib with the whimpering one year-old standing in it. The snake-like man cast a spell that held Severus up onto the wall as if he was restrained by chains.

"Severus, Severus, Severus," Voldemort tut the man suspended on the wall, "I am very disappointed in you, trying to foil my plans for preventing the prophecy which, if I am correct, you informed me about."

"I didn't know the prophecy involved the Potte-AAAHH!" Severus screamed in pain and agony, the crucius spell left as soon as it was casted upon him.

"You dare disrespect me," Voldemort hissed. "You shall be punished."

He twisted his head to the sound of the baby crying a little bit, the infant not liking the scene at all. The dark lord then had an idea for his follower's punishment. Voldemort took a few steps to the baby's crib and took out baby Harry.

"What are you going to do with him?" yelled Severus.

"Your punishment," Voldemort said in a sinister voice as he laid the baby on the floor. Baby Harry turned his little head up to the man suspended up on the wall with innocent, pleading, teary, green eyes. The nose less man said a spell then his and the little infant's clothes had disappeared, Severus' eyes widened in horrifying realization.

"No," Snape shouted, "Leave him alone! He's just a baby you bastard!"

Severus shut his eyes as he struggled against the spell that bounded him. The potions master stopped his actions as he just remembered a reverse spell, but it was too late. Baby Harry was screaming bloody murder in pain. Severus didn't dare open his eyes for fear of the sight that was happening before him. Despite Snape's eyes being closed the tears leaked out of his eyelids down his cheeks and fell to the floor.

Severus couldn't control the sob that escaped out from his mouth as baby Harry's screams and cries got louder and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"YOU MONSTER!" Severus cried audibly to himself in defeat, despair, and failure. The potions master abruptly threw back his head and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Severus awoke with a jolt to a sitting position, breathing heavy, and heart pounding from his previous nightmare.

A soft crying came from across the bedroom. The potions master jumped out of his bed and ran to the crib just beside the door with baby Harry standing up in it. Severus picked up the baby carefully hugging him and whispering softly to the small infant.

A single tear of happiness escaped the man's eye as the infant quickly fell asleep on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Harry wouldn't even have been in his arms if Severus hadn't casted the killing curse on Voldemort. Severus sat down in the rocking chair slowly rocking back and forward as he too fell asleep with the child safe and sound in his arms.

* * *

**Now people situations like this do happen(not the exact situation in this story but the main crime in it is) this is some sick and serious chiz that I was mostly ashamed of writing the beginning of this story to near end of the story. There were 67,000 cases of child and baby rape within the year 2000 and with unreported incidents could be 10 times higher than that in. Just 12 years ago in 2001, in South Africa, six men rape a 9 year old baby after she was left abandoned by her teenage mother. Talking advantage of an innocent young being like that is disgusting, I really hate the men that even think about doing/attempting things like this and I don't want them to happen in the U.S. So please try to avoid this, please?**

**Anyways what do you think about this? In case some of you don't get the ending Severus woke up from what could've happened if he during baby Harry's rescue and now Severus is raising the child as his own. Get it now? If not, oh well you're confused, get over it.**


End file.
